Buddies
by pinnaclestarsss
Summary: Ever since her first day of Mill Creek, Courtney couldn't wait to be assigned a buddy. She really hoped it would be her neighbor Nicole, instead it was the little trouble-maker Duncan. A cute, DxC one-shot


**Okay since a lot of people on this site love Duncan and Courtney as kids, I decided to do something similar to that. The other day I was looking at old photos of me when I lived in PA and attended Mill Creek Elementary. There was one picture of me with my 3****rd**** grade buddy, Christy when I was in 6****th**** grade. As I was looking over some more photos of us, an idea came into my head. Instead of both of them as kids the same age, why not have Courtney meet her little buddy Duncan. :) **

_Today is the day! Today is the day I'm going to meet my buddy class! _Courtney thought to herself, skipping all the way to class. Although Courtney loved everything about 6th grade, buddies have to be her favorite. Ever since her first day of Kindergarten, she's been anxious to reach 6th grade. Field Day, the play's, assemblies, movie nights, spirit day, no nothing could be more exciting for her.

As time passed by she patiently waited for the clock to strike 1:30. Instead of learning Social Studies, she was going to go to Mrs. Dailey's class to get assigned her own buddy. Courtney didn't matter who it was, but she really wanted to get a girl. Specifically she wanted Nicole Hall: the sweetest third grader in the class. Nicole lived in Courtney's neighborhood and sometimes whenever her parents went out, Courtney would babysit Nicole. Nicole would always be so polite around Courtney. The two would play with Nicole's collection of Bratz dolls, play with each other's hair, go outside to play tag with the neighbors, lay down on the grass looking up at the stars, and just goof off with each other. However there was only one student Courtney didn't want to get assigned to: Duncan Evers. Her younger brother Mason shared the same class as Duncan. He always told Courtney how much of a trouble maker Duncan was. He'd either disrupt class, pour glue on his classmate Harold Weezers head, not participate in class, get bad grades, knock out other kids at recess, spit on girls, sometimes cuss, heck he even one time made a girl stand on top of his desk just so he could see her underwear. Every day on the bus ride home from school, Mason would sit with Courtney and tell her about what he did in class. The other night Courtney prayed she wouldn't be assigned Duncan.

Little did she know her praying was going to solve nothing. "Okay Courtney Bove," Mrs. Dailey called out, looking over the list of students.

"Right here Mrs. D." Courtney raised her hand up high so the teacher would spot her.

Mrs. Dailey smiled at her. "Alright sweetie your buddy is going to be, let's see. . . um," Mrs. Dailey trailed off, deciding who Courtney should be with. Meanwhile Courtney stood in line with her classmates with her hands crossed behind her back, biting her lower lip nervously. "Oh yes that's perfect." She heard Mrs. Dailey murmur. "Courtney your buddy is going to be Duncan Evers." Courtney felt her jaw drop to the floor. She was paired up with Duncan. Her out of all the kids in her class, she was with Duncan. "Okay Chloe DeMott you'll be with Nicole Hall." Courtney growled under her breath since her and Chloe disliked each other and Chloe was paired up with the girl Courtney wanted to be with.

Nicole glanced at Courtney, frowning at her. She mouthed "sorry" as Chloe took a seat next to Nicole's desk. No, she had to change this. "Excuse Mrs. D." Courtney gently tapped the teacher on the shoulder three times.

Mrs. D looked down at her with her beady, brown eyes. "Yes, Courtney what can I do for you?" She asked.

Courtney gulped before replying, "I was wondering if I can switch buddies."

Mrs. Dailey gave her a puzzled look. "No honey you can't. I mean if I gave you another buddy then someone else would get assigned another buddy. Soon the whole class would be assigned different buddies." She explained bitterly. She stopped paying attention to Courtney and went back to her desk.

Courtney sighed walking over to Duncan's desk. "I don't care what your mom says Harold, in my opinion you're a dork." She heard Duncan shout at one of his classmates.

A kid with red hair and glasses, assuming it was Harold, scowled at Duncan. "Oh yeah, well you're a bully. No one even likes you Duncan. Face it, you have no friends and never will." Harold shot back at Duncan.

Courtney glanced at Duncan, who looked hurt from Harold's statement. "Well you're such a loser. I mean every girl in this class tries to avoid you." Duncan growled, throwing one of his crayons at Harold.

It hit Harold right in his face knocking off his glasses. "My glasses!" Harold cried falling to the floor. As he was searching for them, Duncan leaned back in his chair snickering to himself. He stopped snickering when he spotted Courtney frowning him. "What it's not my fault he's a dork." He defended raising his hands innocently.

Courtney groaned taking a seat next to him. "My god I can't believe you're my buddy." She mumbled to herself. She waited for Mrs. Dailey to stop chatting with her teacher to give out the instructions.

Once she finished speaking, she clapped her hands three times to get the class's attention. The children clapped back three times, except for Duncan. "Duncan!" Mrs. Dailey yelled. Duncan groaned clapping his hands three times. "Okay class, today our 6th grade buddies are going to tell you a story, and then we'll be coloring." She instructed.

Almost everyone cheered while the 6th graders moaned in response. Courtney turned her attention toward Duncan who smirked at her. "What?" She hissed at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"You're hot." Duncan replied.

Courtney blushed a bit, widening her eyes. "Um. . .thanks I guess." She said awkwardly.

"What color underwear are you wearing?" He questioned seductively, trying to look under her skirt.

Courtney quickly crossed her legs and thumped Duncan on the cheek. "Oh my god you little pervert." She shrieked, scooting her chair farther away from Duncan.

Duncan laughed at her actions. "Oh silly Courtney, don't leave me. I'm supposed to hear a story. So tell me one, NOW!" He commanded. He pulled her chair closer to his. "Oh and it better be good." He added, leaning back on his chair with his feet pressed against his desk.

Courtney thought for a moment thinking of what story to tell him. The only stories she knew were fairytales that her mother used to tell her every night before bed. "Well I. . ." She began biting her lip. "I only know Princess stories." She admitted, lowering her head a bit. She hoped Duncan wouldn't get into a fit.

Duncan slammed his left fist on the table. "I WANT A REAL STORY!" He roared, slamming his fist on table four times.

Courtney looked at him horrified." Mrs. Dailey please. . ." She begged, staring at the teacher. She just shook her head no. Courtney whimpered slouching in her chair. "Look I don't know any—"

"THEN MAKE ONE UP!" He yelled, cutting her off.

Courtney made a 'hmph' sound. "Now why should I? I mean you're such a brat!" She snapped at Duncan, scowling at him. "I mean all you've done is be obnoxious and complain!"

Duncan lowered his head a little, looking upset. "I'm sorry." He mumbled under his breath.

Courtney blinked her eyes in surprise. "What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry." Duncan mumbled a little louder.

This time Courtney heard him and she smiled. "Thank you. I accept your apology." She ruffled her hand through his shaggy black hair. As she was doing that she could hear Duncan quietly purr to himself. "Okay let's make up a story."

Duncan's face lit up. "Really? Can it like involve with like people dying and girls running around naked?" He asked excited.

Courtney blinked three times. For a third grader, he had a pretty dirty mind. "Um no but it can involve you."

"Whatever." He muttered, resting his head on his left fist.

"Okay well once upon a time—"

"Okay class, time for coloring!" Mrs. Dailey interrupted Courtney.

The third graders cheered getting out markers, crayons, and color pencils in their desks all except for Duncan. "What's wrong don't you have anything to color with?" Courtney asked concerned.

Duncan looked at her like she was crazy. "Heck no! Coloring is for first graders." He complained sticking out his tongue at Mrs. Dailey as she handed him a sheet of paper.

"Duncan be nice." She scolded pointing her finger at him. "Do you wanna go in the corner again?"

Duncan groaned in frustration. "No Mrs. Dailey." He murmured hiding his face from hers.

"Then BEHAVE." She yelled in his face storming off.

Courtney felt bad for Duncan. She knew Duncan wasn't the best student but he didn't always need people putting him down. She patted his back in comfort. "Its okay, Mrs. Dailey is the meanest third grade in this school anyways. Don't listen to her. Just have fun." She encouraged trying to make him happy.

Duncan stared at her in shock. He figured she'd agree with the teacher. "You're really nice. I mean I was a brat yet you still were nice to me." He complimented. He grabbed his pencil and started drawing something on the paper. Courtney tried to hover over his shoulders to see what he was drawing but Duncan covered up his paper. "No looking!" He ordered.

During the middle of his drawing he took his paper with him and stole Harold's crayons. "Hey what the heck!" Harold hissed trying to grab his crayons back. Duncan just punched him in the stomach, knocking Harold's glasses off his face. "No not again!" Harold cried, crawling on the floor trying to find them. Courtney couldn't help but quietly chuckle as Harold bumped into a desk as he tried to find his glasses.

Once the third graders finished drawing, Mrs. Dailey instructed them to give their drawings to their older buddies. Duncan hesitated for a moment. "Um, I really want to give this to you but. . ." He trailed off. Duncan took a huge gulp before finishing, "I don't anyone else to see it."

Courtney smiled brightly at him. "No one but me will see your drawing." She promised reaching her hand out to take the drawing.

Duncan slowly handed it to her. As she was about to look at it, the bratty third grader Heather snatched it out of Courtney's hand. "Ooh what's this?" She asked curiously looking over his drawing. Then Heather started laughing out loud. "Hey everyone, Duncan likes Courtney!" She shouted to the whole class pointing her finger at him.

"I do not!" Duncan growled trying to grab the drawing from Heather.

"Duncan likes Courtney! Duncan likes Courtney! Duncan likes Courtney!" She chanted evilly.

Soon the whole class joined her. "Duncan likes Courtney!" They all shouted, making fun of him.

"I. !" Duncan screamed. He snatched the drawing from Heather and roughly pushed her to the ground. Heather started crying.

Duncan too busy being embarrassed that he didn't realize that Mrs. Dailey snuck up from behind him. "Duncan what is your problem?" She hissed coldly. "That is it! I am calling your mom!" She shrieked, grabbing him by the hand.

Duncan slapped his hand away from her. "Up yours you old hag!" He insulted. Duncan quickly glanced at Courtney and mouthed "I'm sorry" before dashing out of the classroom.

Courtney watched as he ran out crying. She felt so bad for him. She glared at Heather as her friend Lindsay helped her up then glared at the teacher.

"Oh that little brat is going to get it." She grumbled rubbing her fat hand.

"What is your problem?" Courtney snapped at Mrs. Dailey. Mrs. Dailey looked at her in shock. "God don't you realize that you've really hurt him! No, instead you let this brat," She stopped pointing at Heather. "Make fun of him and let her get away from it." She continued, crossing her hands over her chest. "You're a horrible teacher!" She insulted then left the classroom.

When class was over, Courtney went to her locker to get her backpack. What surprised her was that it was halfway open with a piece of paper sticking out. Courtney opened the paper which was Duncan's drawing. There was a heart with two people, who she assumed was her and Duncan, holding hands. There was a little note at the bottom which read, _I'm really sorry for the way I acted Courtney. Next time, I'll try not to cause you as much trouble, my little Princess. _

_PS: I really like you! _

Courtney giggled, pressing the paper to her chest. "I like you too Duncan."


End file.
